Orange League
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash travels the Kanto region gathering Pokémon and training them, he meets friends along the way and travels with them. He's made it to the Pokémon League and is ready to face off against his rivals Richie and Gary, but this is just the tip of the ice burge, a trip to the orange islands, and then off to visit other regions. Warning Yaoi and Slash Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Surge

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Ok for those who don't know I am working 6 days a week and I don't have a lot of time for fics. I have time to think about them creating new ideas and plots. So yes I create new projects but that doesn't mean I've given up on others, they will all get their time in the spot light at one point or another. One shots are being handled by my kindle and stories are being handled on my laptop. So please enjoy the one shots and updates as they come and know I'm doing the best I can with the little time I get.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Orange League

Ash travels the Kanto region gathering Pokémon and training them, he meets friends along the way and travels with them. He's made it to the Pokémon League and is ready to face off against his rivals Richie and Gary, but this is just the tip of the ice burge, a trip to the orange islands, and then off to visit other regions.

Chap 1 Journey So Far

Ash's journey started with a rocky start, he was late getting to professor Oak's lab and the three starter Pokémon were already gone, but Oak did have one Pokémon left, Pikachu. Their relationship was an odd one, Ash let Pikachu stay outside his ball since it didn't like to be left alone inside. At first Pikachu was unsure if he could trust him, but Ash proved himself when a swarm of Spearow attacked them, he refused to listen to Ash and got seriously wounded. Ash hid Pikachu away and told Pikachu he could be free and he would lead the Spearow away.

He ran off being attacked by the angered Pokémon, and facing the terrible storm that swept in, when it all seemed lost Pikachu returned and saved Ash with a powerful Thunderbolt, the attack was so powerful it scared all the flying types away and accidently destroyed the bike of a nearby water trainer girl. Ash carried Pikachu to the Pokémon center when the storm was cleared away by a magnificent golden Pokémon.

Dexter had no info on the Pokémon, but seeing it filled Ash and Pikachu with strength. Ash made it to the Pokémon center and got Pikachu healed. His trouble didn't end as the girl came after him demanding payment for her bike, Ash got stuck with her traveling with him, much to the annoyance of both him and Pikachu.

He ran into his rival Gary who had already caught 10 Pokémon, with Ash only having one he didn't even think Ash was worth his time. He left leaving Ash alone with the girl who introduced herself as Misty.

Ash sought the best Pokémon to train, he wasn't going to let Gary change who he was. With Pikachu on board he began catching new friends.

Route 1-2 + Viridian Forest

Ash successfully captured; Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran M, and a Caterpie. An extra benefit of having Caterpie was that it scared Misty to no end. Through intense training Caterpie evolved into Metapod, and then into Butterfree. Rattata evolved into Raticate and Nidoran evolved into Nidorino.

Ash went to Pewter City to take on his first gym badge, Misty tried to say he wasn't ready and offered to let him borrow her water Pokémon, he refused out right. She didn't care mostly wanting to be paid back for her bike.

He battled Brock, and although Pikachu was not able to fight in this, Butterfree and Nidorino came through with Confusion and Double Kick. Brock was impressed with Ash skills and resigned as a gym leader to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder. He asked to tag along with Ash and the boy agreed. Misty disapproved but really Ash didn't even want her along anyway. Brock was a welcome change compared to Misty, Ash and Brock had lots to talk about and Brock passed on some experience to him.

Route 3-4 + Mt. Moon

Ash captured Jigglypuff, Ekans, Mankey, and Paras. Ekans, Mankey, and Paras were sent back to Professor Oak. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, Brock got his turn to catch a Pokémon in Mt. Moon known as Zubat.

Things at Mt. Moon became crazy as Ash met Team Rocket's Jessie and James and their Meowth. They tried to steal the group's Pokémon, and learned the hard way just how powerful Pikachu's Thunderbolt really was, and thus the beginning of Team Rocket trying to steal Ash's Pokémon only to get sent blasting off again begins.

They left Mt. Moon and came to Cerulean City, the gym appeared to be closed due to some water show being put on, so Ash went to train on Route 24 and 25, he heard the Cerulean Gym was a water type gym, so he decided to train up some Pokémon to prepare for the battle. Butterfree and Nidorino were sent back to Professor Oak and Paras was called out.

Route 24-25

Ash was able to catch Oddish which joined Ash's party, Abra and Krabby, both were sent back to Professor Oak. After some training and battling some trainers Ash met the Pokémon Researcher Bill. Bill tells Ash that a girl in Cerulean City is nursing a Bulbasaur back to health and he's developed special medicine to help treat him, Ash agrees to take it to her.

He returns to the city, and finds the house. Team Rocket tries to take Bulbasaur, but Ash stops them. Bulbasaur is healed and wants to travel with Ash. He captures Bulbasaur, and Ash sends Pidgeotto back so he can train Bulbasaur.

-Gym-

Ash takes on the Cerulean sisters and using Bulbasaur he beats them. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur, just as the sisters were gonna give Ash the badge Misty takes it and says she wont let Ash get the badge so easily. Pikachu steps up and beats all of her Pokémon. Ash gets the badge and plans to move on when Misty reminds him of his debt to her.

They go to the bike shop and Ash realizes the kind of money he needs to make up to pay back his debt to get Misty off his back.

-x- Route 5-6

As their journey continued they find a Charmander who was abandoned by his trainer. Ash saves Charmander from a storm and the fire type joins up with Ash. He sends Oddish to Prof Oak so he could train Charmander.

Vermilion City Gym

Ash battles Lt. Surge, the man was impressed with how Ash handled himself, and not only did he give him a badge, but he joined Ash's group and travelled with them from that point on.

Later Ash meets the Squirtle Squad, the leader joins up with Ash after he defeats team rocket, who tried to hurt his fellow Squirtle. Paras was sent back so Ash could raise Squirtle.

Route 11 Diglet Cave

On Route 11 Ash captures a Drowzee and he is sent back to Prof. Oak. He trains Charmander and he evolves into Charmeleon.

In the Diglet cave Ash trained Squirtle and he evolved into Wartortle.

Team Rocket tried to take control of the Diglet and use their seismic power but our heroes were able to stop them.

-x-

Making their way to Lavender Town, our heroes come across a dig for Pokémon Fossils. Gary is there confident he's gonna find a rare fossil, but all he finds is some fossilized Pokémon droppings.

Ash falls into a hidden chamber getting separated from his friends Brock and Surge, he also got separated from Misty. Ash called out his Pokémon to see if they can escape. Jigglypuff tried to balloon up and carry Ash out but that was no good, he used Raticate's Dig, to send the normal type for help.

The other Pokémon stayed with Ash. Soon there was a rumbling and a horde of angry prehistoric Pokémon, they were so furious about being awoken they attacked, Ash's Pokémon Battled to defend him.

There was a sudden large cry that sent the prehistoric Pokémon running away in fear. Aerodactyl attacked them, his Pokémon had a hard time with the fierce beast. Soon Charmeleon was the only one left with the power to stand against him. The battle was fierce, and soon became an aerial battle as Aerodactyl grabbed Ash and took off into the air, Jigglypuff helped fly Charmeleon out of the hole that Aerodactyl made.

Charmeleon evolved to save Ash, and became Charizard. Jigglypuff took the stage and began to sing, Charizard saved Ash and fell asleep. "Pokeball go!" Ash said, and threw the ball before falling asleep. The prehistoric flying type got sucked up into the ball. The ball teleported back to Professor Oak and Ash rolled off Charizard landing on a mysterious egg.

The whole event was classified as a hoax, a result of Jigglypuff's song. Ash left Aerodactyl with Prof. Oak so he could study him.

-x-Route 10-x-

Ash and the gang go to Route 10, Surge captures a Magnemite, and Ash captures a Machop, the fighting type gets sent back to Prof. Oak. Ash transfers Raticate back to Oak and calls on Drowzee, he trains him up and Drowzee evolves into Hypno.

They travel through the Dark Cave and reach Lavender Town. The strange ghosts at Pokémon Tower keep the gang from investigating and Ash is forced to go to Celadon City looking for the Silph Scope.

Route 8-7

Ash sends Wartortle to Oak and asks for Abra, he helps him get some experience and Abra evolves into Kadabra.

They reach a home of the Eevee brothers. They breed Eevees and give them to passing trainers, they also dabble into evolution stones. Ash is offered a rare chance to evolve his Pokémon with various stones. Jigglypuff is evolved into Wigglytuff, he is switched out for Nidorino who is evolved into Nidoking, but they wanted to evolve. Pikachu however did not. Before they leave Ash, Brock, Misty and Surge receive an Eevee from the brothers. Surge evolves his into Jolteon, Ash evolves his into Flareon, and Misty evolves hers into Vaporeon. Brock keeps his as is.

Flareon takes the place of Kadabra to gain some battle experience at the Celadon Gym. Ash get's the badge using Flareon, Hypno, Nidoking and Bulbasaur.

Ash wins some coins at the casino and gets a Vulpix for Brock.

Ash Brock and Surge work together to take down Team Rocket, an they learn Team Rocket has Mr. Fuji at the Pokémon Tower.

He acquired the Silph Scope and headed back to Lavender Town and goes to save Mr. Fuji in the Pokémon Tower. He uses Hypno and is able to catch Gastly was sent to Oak to be observed. With a little help he puts Cubone's Mother's soul to rest. They saved Mr. Fuji and received the Poké Flute, Ash used it and woke up Snorlax. He caught the large Pokémon.

Heading to Saffron City Ash Brock and Surge challenge a dojo, Brock is defeated but Ash and Surge are able to win. Ash gains Hitmonchan, and Surge gains Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan was sent back to Oak. Ash switches out Bulbasaur and Nidoking, for Gastly and Kadabra.

Ash battles Sabrina and her powerful psychic Pokémon, Gastly evolved into Haunter, and Kadabra beat hers, but when push came to shove Pikachu defeated her Alakazam.

The gang goes and helps rescue Silph Co from Team Rocket. Surge faced off with Giovanni and learned a secret about Ash. Team Rocket fled and Ash received Lapras and a Master Ball.

Route 16-18

Ash battles trainers trying to help them gain strength, his Oddish evolved into Gloom, which he evolved using a Leaf Stone into Vileplume. Ekans evolved into Arbok, Machop evolved into Machoke. He rotated his Pokémon making a bond with each of them and helping them gain strength. He kept Pikachu and Charizard in the party at all times.

Fuchsia City

Ash used Pidgeotto Pikachu Arbok and Flareon to defeat Koga's Pokémon and gained his 6th badge.

Safari Zone

Ash captured Exeggcute, Tauros (20), Cubone, and Scyther, Brock captured a Ryhorn and Surge captured a Kangaskhan. They left the safari zone Ash excited about all the new friends he had made.

Route 12-15

Ash and his group continued on training their Pokémon and Ash gaining more and more experience. He captures a Farfetch'd and a Venonat.

Seafoam Islands

He calls on Lapras and they surf to the islands. He catches a Horsea and Seel and a Staryu, but his biggest find comes from Articuno. Charizard faces him off and weakens him enough for Ash to capture him.

Cinnabar Island

In the Pokémon mansion Ash's catches a truly loved Pokémon, Growlithe, as well as a not so loved Pokémon Grimer, but the little sludge quickly evolves into Muk. Brock and Ash both capture a Ditto.

Cinnabar Gym

Lapras, Wartortle, Charizard, and Pikachu, Seel, and Growlithe battle against Blaine's Vulpix, Ninetails, Ponyta, Rapidash, Arcanine and Magmar. Ash wins and gains his 7th badge.

Power Plant

Surge hears there is trouble at the power plant, and he asks Ash for his assistance. There Surge captures Voltorb and Zapdos!

Ash captures an Electabuzz.

Going back to Viridian City Ash finds Gary beaten up by a mysterious Pokémon, but upon arrival to the gym the gym leaders turn out to be Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Ash beats them and gains his final badge.

Victory Road

Ash has come far, he trained on Victory Road as they made their way to the Pokémon League. His Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, he captured a Shellder, and his Seel evolved into Dewgong. He evolved Growlithe into Arcanine, and Paras into Parasect, Exeggcute into Exeggutor, Cubone into Marowak.

Brock faced Moltres and was able to catch it, Geodude evolved into Graveler, and Zubat into Golbat. He sent Golbat back home to help with the gym. Ash and Brock exchanged Graveler and Kadabra allowing them to evolve and they switched back. So Brock had Golem and Ash had an Alakazam.

Ash reached the Pokémon League after and met a new friend named Richie. They both made it past their qualifying matches, Krabby evolved into Kingler, and Horsea into Seadra and soon only Ash, Richie and Gary were left to face off for the championship. However things were not so easy they now had to face the elite 4 soon the three would be reduced to 2 and the battle for the championship would begin!

To be continued

Ash's Pokémon

Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Raticate, Arbok, Pikachu, Nidoking, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Parasect, Venonat, Mankey, Arcanine, Alakazam, Machoke, Farfetch'd, Dewgong, Muk, Haunter, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonchan, Seadra, Staryu, Scyther, Electabuzz, Tauros, Lapras, Ditto, Flareon, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, and Articuno,

Brock's Pokémon

Golem, Onix, Moltres , Vulpix, Ryhorn, Ditto, Golbat (at the gym)

Surge's Pokémon

Raichu, Kangaskhan, Magnemite, Hitmonlee, Voltorb, Zapdos


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude Solo M Top Ash Bottom Surge Oral

Pairing: Ash/Surge/Brock

Do Not read if you do Not like

Paper Fox News

This week is Pokémon Week! (Insert Pokémon X and Y Japanese anime theme here) The 5 fics chosen for the week is… Orange League, Journey Red, Officer Ash, Pink Purple Gray, Red Blue Yellow. If I can finish these I'll work on others.

Next we have Question Corner

Q: Why do you take so long to update fics? A: Because I work, this is a question I get a lot, and guys I'm doing everything I can to work on as many fics as possible. I even bought an app so I can write fics on my kindle, and I take it to work so I can write on my breaks.

Q: Will I do fics for the anime Free? A: If I had more time yes I would, same goes for Korra, Kill la Kill and many other wonderful shows that deserve some fic attention.

Q: When do you post? A: Many of my fans have asked me to change my posting habits from posting a bunch of fics 1 day a week to posting a fic as soon as it's done, so as soon as a fic is done I'll post it. So no set date the news letter was put on hold due to time issues but it will start back up again after june 2nd, so those who are on its mailing list will be alerted when new fics are up on my fic site.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 The Elite 4 Rumbles

With Ash Richie and Gary moving on from the preliminaries, they were about to face the Elite Four! The three would each have to face Bruno, Agatha, and Lorelei, after beating these three they would have to face the dragon master of Kanto.

Ash was going to be facing Bruno, Richie was facing Agatha, and Gary was facing off with Lorelei. They were each told some of the Pokémon the Elites would be using.

Bruno was using, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix, Golem, ? , ? , the mystery Pokémon were said to be Pokémon from another region, a true test to the skills of the trainers.

Lorelei was using, Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras, ? , again the mystery Pokémon was a Pokémon from another land.

Agatha was using, Gengar, Gengar, Arbok, Haunter, Gastly, ?, Richie wasn't worried, he couldn't wait to battle her.

When Ash saw the two they looked confident they could handle their battles. Ash went back to the Pokémon center to select his Pokémon for his battle. "You better choose carefully Ash, one loss and your out of the league for good." The orange haired girl quipped and it made Ash nervous. "You should just use my water Pokémon," she said and sipped her drink.

"Don't listen to her Ash, just focus on who you think would go well against Bruno," Brock said. "He's right, they showed you some of their Pokémon to put pressure on you. Go with your gut kid, it's gotten you this far!" Surge said giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, Pikachu and Charizard were my first picks. Ivysaur and Hitmonchan, Lapras and Tauros!" he said, and Pikachu looked excited. Misty laughed. "Right good luck Ash, if you lose don't forget you still gotta pay me back for my bike." Misty said walking off laughing at his choices.

Brock and Surge saw how nervous Ash was, and they wanted to do something for him. Later that night Ash was lying in bed, wearing only a T-shirt and boxers. He rolled onto his side, unable to sleep. 'I hope I have chosen everything, I really want to win!'

"Ash," the young boy turned around to see Surge and Brock standing naked with their cocks fully aroused. Surge was tall with rippling muscles, firm massive pecs, rock hard abs, muscled arms and legs and his cock was equally huge, 8 inches long and very thick, he had thick blonde curls crowing his crotch with a treasure path going up to his navel, his balls were huge and hairless. Brock was equally sexy, he wasn't as muscled as Surge but he was built, firm pecs and some abs, he had a huge 9 inch long cock, he had thick nest of pubes and had hairy balls.

The two smirked at him, as Ash's hard cock began to tent up his boxers. "We thought you could use some relaxation," Brock said and rubbing his bulge and Ash moaned. Surge smirked and grabbed the boy's leg he brought his foot up and began the soles of his feet. "Just relax and leave everything to us," he said and began licking between his toes.

Ash shuddered, Brock removed Ash's shirt to reveal his own developing body, his muscles were developing, he had firm pecs, and his stomach was very taught. Brock began playing with the boy's nipples and the boy moaned in pleasure, playing with his right nipple he took the place of his left hand and swirled his tongue around the hard nub.

Surge pulled down Ash's boxers, the boy's hard cock snapped up, he was 7 ½ inches long and his foreskin covered his head, he had pubes but they were neatly trimmed and his balls were smooth. The blonde cupped his balls, while he ran his tongue over his length.

After giving his cock a few licks, he took the boy's arousal into his mouth, he slurped and sucked his length and Ash moaned in pleasure. Bobbing his head, he took him down to the root burying his nose in Ash's pubes.

Brock licked up Ash's pecs, to his neck and sealed his lips. He swallowed the boy's moans and his body spasmed as he came. His cock pulsed as spurt after spurt flooded his mouth, Surge drinks down his seed and pulls back with a smirk as Ash stays hard. "Great stamina," he compliments and he reveals a tube of lube.

Ash felt another wave of nervousness hit him, he didn't know if he could take their cocks, Surge noticed this. "Relax, you won't be getting topped tonight you have a big day tomorrow," he spread lube over his fingers and Surge reaches back and began fingering himself. He straddles Ash's waist, he pulls back the boy's foreskin to expose his head, he positions his arousal at his hole and he sinks down onto Ash's dick.

Brock offers his cock to Ash and the boy turns his head and takes him into his mouth. He moans as Ash slurps and sucks on his rod, the boy's moans sending pleasing vibrations through him.

Surge rides Ash's manhood, his huge heavy length bobbing in the air as he rides him, his pre cum drips onto his stomach and the blonde muscle man moans in pleasure. His inner muscles squeeze the boy's manhood and he in turn moans around Brock's rod.

Ash gives the pleasure back, he grabs Surge's cock and begins pumping it, the older blonde moans and begins riding faster. He does this while his other hand comes around to finger Brock's tight ass. He brushes his sweet spot, as his arousal bumps Surge's. The young man moans as he find his release once more, his cum flooding Surge's ass, and Surge loses his control and he follows suit, his own cum erupting all over Ash's hand and stomach.

Brock moans as he finds his own release and cums deep into Ash's mouth. He wasn't able to swallow it all, and he pulls back and cum is splashed all over his face. "Sorry," he whispers and Brock smiles. "Don't be," he leans down and begins licking his cum off his face.

Surge pulls off his spent cock, the two lay next to Ash and hold him tight. "Feel better?" Surge asks, and Ash nods. "So what does this mean?"

"For now we are friends with benefits, who care about you very much, but once the league is over, you can decide, stay friends with benefits or become more," Brock said and kissed the boy's neck. Ash hugged them, and let the bliss of pleasure lull him into a magnificent blissful sleep. Surge kisses the boy's lips. "Good luck tomorrow!"

-x-

After a shower, Ash dresses and heads to the stadium. As it turns out he missed Richie's and Gary's matches, but now he had to face Bruno.

Bruno started things off and called out Golem, Ash chose Ivysaur.

The battle began, Ivysaur let loose a barrage of Razor Leaf that did some damage, but Golem's sturdy and Bruno's Full Restore kept him in the game. Golem used Rollout, he hit Ivysaur hard, but the grass type stood his ground. Ivysaur gathered energy from the sun and let loose a powerful Solar Beam, it was the end for Golem.

Next came Hitmonchan, who's powerful Fire Punch spelled the end for Ivysaur, he did manage to get a good Giga Drain in but the Fire Punch was just too strong. Ash called upon his own Hitmonchan, and the fight began. The punching Pokémon went toe to toe, the two barely dodging throwing punch after punch, but Ash's Hitmonchan gains an edge as his Ice Punch freezes Bruno's Hitmonchan solid, the match ends with a powerful Mega Punch that leaves Bruno down two Pokémon.

His third Pokémon was Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokémon fought Hitmonchan. His powerful kicks left Ash with a knocked out fighting type. Ash's next choice came as a surprise, Pikachu!

It looked like Ash had made a bad choice, as Hitmonlee's speed and power had Pikachu on the ropes. "Did you think your Pikachu could handle a fighting type?" the fighting type jumped into the air to attack using Hi Jump Kick!

"As a matter of fact yes, those long legs just look like big lightning rods to me, Thunder!" Pikachu let's loose a powerful attack, the lightning shot up his leg and did tons of damage. Hitmonlee fell back surging with the charge. He passed out and Ash was halfway there.

Bruno sent out Onix, and Ash called back Pikachu. Tauros joined the battle field, and using his powerful Earthquake attack, and Stomp he was able to beat Onix. Ash took a deep breath as Bruno called back his Pokémon, all that was left was the two mystery Pokémon.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the next Pokémon came out. "Hitmontop!" the Pokémon was a shock to many, but Ash wasn't gonna back down now. "Tauros use Headbutt!" Tauros rushed forward, horns bared. Hitmontop used Rolling Kick, and kicked Tauros hard making him flinch.

Then with a powerful Triple Kick, Tauros fainted. "I'm sorry Tauros, return." He called him back, and Pikachu wanted to try and fight. He came out and battled the new fighting type. Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt but the attack was blocked by his Detect.

Pikachu was low on health, so Ash tried to call him back, but Hitmontop used pursuit and took Pikachu down. Ash hugged his friend and he sat him down next to him so he could rest. He called on Charizard, the massive dragon like Pokémon attacked with a powerful Wing Attack, Hitmontop used Detect and dodged the attack.

Charizard was quick and grabbed him, he shot into the air and did a powerful Seismic Toss, it caused quite some damage, but Hitmontop wasn't out yet. He attacked with a Rolling Kick, but Charizard's Flamethrower overpowered him, and left him with a burn. He fainted soon after, thanks to the burn. "Impressive you have battled well but with this next Pokémon you will lose, sorry kid, go Steelix!"

The massive steel Pokémon appeared, he roared and it shook the field. Charizard fired Flamethrower, and Steelix countered with Dragonbreath. The attacks battled it out but were evenly matched. "Use Seismic Toss," he flew in to grab him, but Steelix didn't even flinch. He used stone edge and it hit Charizard hard with a critical hit. Steelix finished him with Iron Tail. Charizard was returned and Ash was left with his final Pokémon. "Go Lapras!" The water type appeared.

Bruno wanted to finish this up fast so he used Stone Edge, the attack hit Lapras, but Lapras did not go down instead he used Sing, the song lulled Steelix to sleep. Lapras then used Rest to recover his strength.

Lapras came to first and used Hydro Pump, he struck Steelix waking him up. "Use Stone Edge and wrap this up!"

"Use Ice Beam!" Lapras froze the stones, and hit Steelix freezing him solid. The ice broke and Steelix fainted. "I won we did it!" Bruno shook his hand. "You did great, an excellent battle!"

Ash's Pokémon were treated and the next matches were announced. Ash had to fight Lorelei next, Richie had to fight Bruno, and Gary had to fight Agatha.

To be continued…

Other questions and answers

Questions/Answers

I am honestly sick of this question so this is the last time I want to hear it. Q: Why do you abandon your stories? A: I DO NOT ABANDON MY STORIES! I have been writing fics for a long time, I added many series to my belt back when I had more time to work on them, when you work mostly 6 days a week you don't have a lot of time. I do plan on setting up a better system to try and work on my old projects and get things done better.

Q: Do I hate female characters? A : No! I don't know where this comes from yes I do focus on yaoi, but that's because I have very limited time now, if I was getting my three days off a week like I'm supposed to I would be working with both. For those who have read my Inuyasha and Ouran series would know I focus mostly on the hentai, I also do a lot of hentai in Ranma ½ if I had the time you'd be seeing me do hentai for Kill la Kill, Legend of Korra ect. It takes a lot for me to slash a female character, one being I have to like her, once that criteria is met I need time to do the fic.

Q: Do I hate (Chichi/Lucy/Kuwabara ect) A: This question I get a lot for different characters I'll break it down by series and try to be brief.

DBZ/DB

I do not like Chichi but I don't hate her, just like I dislike Videl. The only three women I like in DBZ are in order #1 Launch; shes funny kick ass and I missed her in dbz, kinda wish someone taught her how to use ki, so she could have stayed and fought more. If I was gonna slash a woman with the dbz boys it'd be launch for sure. #2 C-18 or Android 18 she was tough and kick ass and I liked her a lot, I wouldn't really use her in fics so much since I liked who she ended up with in the anime the relationship didn't seem forced and it turned out well. Finally #3 Bulma, Bulma is tough, she went through a lot, she had a weakness for attractive men, but she handled them well.

Fairy Tail

I do not dislike Lucy! I have nothing against her, outside of filler she's actually a cool character. I actually like Mirajane, Mavis, Juvia, Cana ect. The only girls in fairy tail I truly hate is that one dragon nut chick from the filler, and I hate Minerva but really she's the villain you love to hate she mean cruel, and exploits weaknesses. I get why this question was asked cause I made Lucy the bad guy in one of my fics Unlucky in Love, guys someone from fairy tail had to play the villain, no one I picked was gonna go over well, Lucy was the closest one to Natsu so she plays the bad guy it happens.

Will I do slash for the hentai of Fairy Tail? No I most likely will not be doing that, mainly cause the anime seems to be pairing them up like noah's arc. Natsu could be with either Lucy or Lisanna Erza x Jella Gray could be with either Lucy or Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen, Gajeel x Levi. Heck even Cana could be with Bacchus or Sho by the end of this series, the girls don't need my help getting their man their probably gonna get them

Yu Yu Hakusho

I don't hate Kuwabara, he was not my favorite character so I focused on the other boys in the series. I had projects that featured Kuwabara but again not enough time to work on them. I liked Botan, Genkai was a bad ass, and Yukina was very cool no pun intended. I never felt much for Keiko good or bad, the one thing that had me curious about her was What if she didn't give up her spirit energy to revive yusuke, would she have become a spiritualist or just been like Kuwabara's big sister, speaking of she was a bad ass and got a few laughs out of me.

One Piece

I don't hate Nami, I find her cowardice annoying but I have the same issue with Chopper and Usopp. I like Robin, Boa Hancock, and a few others, but as I said it's a lack of time for me to use them in fics. I actually do have some mix harems planned but I haven't gotten to them.

Naruto

I'll skip to the few girls I do like, I liked Tayuya, I liked the female Mizukage, I liked Hinata, and I liked Kushina, and Konan. Other than that I didn't care for the others. Of course I did support female Naruto aka Naruko.

Bleach

This is the biggest one people think I hate the girls, couldn't be further wrong, bleach has some of the best girls in anime, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Neliel, Halibel, Unohana, all bad asses with cool powers. No I don't like Rukia and Orihime, found them to be useless, even with Rukia's really bad ass bankai I still don't like her character. The only character I truly hate in bleach is Tousen, and that's mainly cause he called Komaura ugly and he treated Shuuhei like crap, and cutting off Grimmjow's arm didn't earn him any points with me. I mean other than Ichigo Tousen could have actually fought Aizen, instead he was seduced by him so yeah really don't care for him

Inuyasha

This one should be clear I like Kagome, and it's true I don't like Kikyo. Her character was just horrible, I mean he steals from her own reincarnation and gives the jewel to the man who murdered her, and like a dumb ass let's Naraku continue killing and wrecking lives. Literally if she just killed Naraku when she had the chance Koga's people wouldn't have died by his incarnation Kagura. So yeah I can't find anything good about her.

That's all I'm going to do for now but I think I made my point For the girls I do slash congrats you rock and I'm happy to give ya the boys you deserve. For the guys I like just wait you will get the lime light you deserve.


End file.
